Angel Revisited
by Rookblonkorules
Summary: The Purple Dragons are becoming more and more active. The list of thefts and burglaries is growing and, more specifically, they've got there eyes on the turtles' newest friend, Angel. The girl who betrayed them. Looks like the Purple Dragons might be out for a little revenge.
1. Above this Thy Home

The girl took in the sight of the trash-strewn alley, empty save for herself. The smell of old garbage met her nostrils and she curled her lip in disgust. Stepping around a pile of clumped newspapers, she strode purposefully to the door on the side of the building.

A knot rose in her throat, threatening to burst into a sob. Lifting her chin, she swallowed it down and stood in front of a door. Lifting a hand she couldn't keep from trembling, she brought the side of her fist down on the hardwood surface exactly three times.

She heard someone stir inside and movement on the other side of the wall, but the door didn't open. She wasn't surprised.

At this time of night, a visitor could be anyone and the woman who owned the shop knew that. "Who's there?" The voice was muffled, coming from behind three inches of solid wood.

She pressed her mouth to the door, hoping that would make it more audible. "April?" She tried to go on, to say who she was, but the quick response from inside cut her off.

"How do you know my name?" Her response was quick, but it wasn't afraid. It was more challenging. Very different from the person Casey had told her about, but then this was different.

She searched her mind for something more. Something that would identify her as a friend. "My name's Angel. I'm friends with Casey. I mean, sorta. He helped me get outta a mess once." She took a deep breath, "And I know Raphael." She pressed her face closer and lowered her voice. "You know, the ninja turtle."

There was silence, then the door clicked open. Angel took in the sight of the red haired woman, wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, with her hair done in a slightly messy bun.

She could feel suspicion in her gaze as her eyes sifted over her. It didn't surprise her. Angel looked like any other punk kid in the Purple Dragons. Except for a tattoo.

Because she wasn't one. She'd almost been one, but Casey and... and his friends had put a stop to that.

 _No, no, don't go there_ , Angel told herself. She didn't want to remember what they'd almost done to Casey. And it had all been her fault.

"Is something wrong?" April asked and Angel realized she'd been standing there for at least a minute.

"I..." She glanced around her. "Look, I don't want to talk out here. I'm not armed. I promise." She held up both her hands.

April let her gaze rest on Angel's uplifted hands and held it there for a moment, as if she were having some sort of inner struggle. Deciding whether or not to really trust her.

Finally, she held the door open wider and stood aside, an invitation for Angel to come in. Angel stepped past her into a cozy well-kept room, filled with various odds and ends.

Its cleanness was something she wasn't used to. Her old apartment was always a mess, no matter how many times her grandma tried to clean it.

"So, um, Angel," April said, hesitating before closing the door. "You said you know the turtles? They never... said anything. And Casey..."

"I get it," Angel said, with a flutter of her hand, cutting April off. "I mean, why would they? The first time we met, I almost got Casey killed." April grimaced slightly and Angel gave her a pleading look. "It was a mistake, but…" April cut her off.

"We really need to talk more. He never tells me any of these things," she said. She gave Angel what she hoped was a friendly smile, but it was hard to seem inviting when someone came to your door at ten at night.

She shut the door and turned to an already sitting Angel. "So, Angel, I don't understand, why did you come to see me?" Angel took a deep breath.

"I need your help." She looked at April with something close to fear in her eyes. "There's... something happened... Casey..."

April felt a jolt of icy cold fear hit her straight in the heart like an arrow.

"Tell me everything."

 **A/N So I changed the last part of this chapter to better fit the new storyline that is now floating around inside my head. Not really an update, sorry.**

 **This A/N was written before the one in chapter two, so I hope no one gets confused.**

 **I would love to hear anyone's thoughts or ideas on this story. Thanks for reading, anyone who got this far. =)**


	2. Disturbers of the Night

**Disclaimer: (which I forgot to put on chapter one) I do not own TMNT and sadly never will own them. If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more of Angel.**

 **A/N: Okay, before you start reading this chapter, I have a few things that I need to inform you of: I had a plan when I started the first chapter, but it sort of** ** _evolved_** **. This second chapter takes place before the first chapter(which I'm editing), maybe about a week or two, I'll decide that as the story progresses. Think of the first chapter as a trailer. I will be getting back to that... sometime. I hope. I have a plan for it.**

 **Now that that's out of the way... enjoy.**

The sliding door made a slight creaking sound as Angel slowly eased it open. The night air was still, not even a breeze disturbing the hideous green curtains that Angel's cat had clawed up all the countless times he used them as a ladder to get to the top of the shelf.

"Angel?" the voice startled her before she had a chance to slip out. She turned, her hand still on the door, to face the old woman who had come out of her bedroom. Angel winced slightly, wishing her grandmother hadn't caught her about to leave by the balcony. "I thought you'd quit going outside at this time?"

"Grandma, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just feeling a little stir-crazy. That's all."

Her grandmother wrapped her bathrobe more tightly around her waist, not heeding Angel explanation. Angel prepared to slip out to avoid any orders she didn't want to follow, but her grandmother didn't tell her to get in her room. She only surveyed the living room, with its littering of beer cans and old newspapers and shook her head at her son's sloppiness, before meeting Angel's eyes again. "Your friend was here. Yesterday. I didn't get a chance to tell you because you came home after I fell asleep."

Angel paused, unable to leave with this bit off information hanging in the air. "Friend?" she asked, thinking Casey. "Was it Casey?"

"It was that boy with the dragon tattoo," she answered and Angel felt the first growing sensation of dread creep in the pit of her stomach as ice worked its way down her spine. Dragon tattoo? _Why were the Purple Dragons coming to her house?_ She thought she was done with them.

"He did? W-what did he want?" Angel asked, not informing her that she knew plenty of people with that tattoo. And her grandmother hadn't met any of them before.

"He wanted to talk to you. Honestly, Angel, don't look so surprised! All the time you spent out, you've probably" Her grandmother rubbed the toe of her slipper on the worn floorboards, before turning to go back to bed. "Goodness this place needs cleaning. You'll help me in the morning, won't you Angel?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just walked slowly back to bed leaving Angel to disappear like she knew she would.

Angel watched her grandmother's retreating form, then stepped out onto the rusty metal balcony that creaked under her weight. Her hand reached out to steady herself as she began the climb down the fire escape, her teeth set in determination, refusing to let anyone, Purple Dragons or not, ruin things.

Above her unnoticed, the boy leaned down over the roof of the next building, black hair blowing in the wind.

...

Casey Jones was having a long night. In the past hour, he'd already stopped half a dozen or more attempted robberies by the Purple Dragons. And that was just the past hour. _Why were the Purple Dragons so active?_

On his good nights, he usually put a stop to about five and that was over the course of the _whole_ night.

"Yo, Case, ya okay? Ya look a little down." Casey turned to his friend standing right behind.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Raph," he answered, feeling exactly the opposite. He knew Raphael would see through the lie and didn't care. His limbs were aching from all the bruises he'd been getting and his head felt like there was a giant bowling ball sitting on top of it.

He really needed to get more sleep.

He gingerly traced his finger along the most recent of his battle scars: a three-inch gash along his forearm. One of the punks had gotten a lucky hit in with a switchblade earlier that night.

It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, thankfully, but _man!_ it stung.

 _At least it's stopped bleeding._

Casey hoped the goon spent at least a month in the prison hospital, but he had a lingering, dark suspicion that the guy wouldn't need more than a day.

Raph's eyes followed his finger and grinned. "Aw, ya got a boo boo, Casey?" he mocked. Casey rolled his eyes and playfully punched Raph in the shoulder.

"Shut up, would ya? Nuthin' a FirstAid kit can't patch up!" He grinned, then looked ruefully at his broken hockey stick. "Can't say the same for this, though."

"Well, maybe if yer a good boy, April'll get ya a new one for yer birthday," Raph said, not sounding interested as he ran his eyes over the street.

Casey followed Raph's gaze and took in the figure of someone walking towards them, hands jammed in what looked like pockets. He could only make out long hair flapping in the slight breeze.

He couldn't see that well down the street in this kind of lighting.

Especially with a street lamp that was on the verge of dying between them.

It took him a moment to notice Raph was next to him anymore. His friend had slipped silently into the shadows. Of course. He wouldn't want to be seen by anyone.

"What kind of nut..." Casey began to back away, muttering something about people who were idiots enough to come out alone at this time of night, especially down such an unkempt street in this part of New York, when the lamp light illuminated purple hair done up in trademark twin ponytails and a ripped up teal hoodie.

His eyes widened in recognition.

"Angel?" he gasped, stepping forward.

"Ya mean that girl who was with the Purple Dragons?" Raph asked incredulously.

The girl froze, looking to Casey very much like a cornered deer. The mention of the Purple Dragons could not have made her feel comfortable.

He noticed she was already backing away, like she didn't want to be around them.

"Angel, relax. It's me... Casey," he explained quickly.

"Casey?" she said, sounding maybe a tiny bit surprised and not exactly thrilled to meet up with him. It was like she was back to her

"Yeah, it's me," he said, ignoring that fact. He felt a need to explain his friend's presence. "And Raphael. Raph. You rememba Raph, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck and twisted his mouth upwards in a grin.

"Yeah, I remember Raphael," Angel said, her gaze darting between them, taking them in. _How could I ever forget?_ The words weren't uttered aloud, but the rhetorical question gleamed like a fire in her eyes. "So," she took a step back, half turning, but not quite facing away from them yet, "nice running into you, but..." She started to move away from them.

"Wait!" Casey took hold of her arm, just above her elbow, not roughly, but firm enough that she had to stop. "Hang on."

Angel spun to face them, looking irked. "You're not my babysitter, Casey!" She tugged away from his grip. "What is it? I'm in a hurry!"

"Nuthin'. I've just been worried about ya, that's all," he explained.

"Worrying about me never helps, Casey. I take care of myself," she reminded him.

"That's exactly what you said last time," Casey said. "You know what I told yer grandmother." Angel looked sharply at Casey and he read something in her expression that he couldn't place.

Her gaze dropped away from his face and he felt her eyes drift downward until they landed on his arm. "You got hurt?" she asked.

Casey felt Raph 's arm drape around his neck as he patted his shoulder in a deliberately embarrassing gesture. "Yeah, he got a little beat up our last encounter with the Purple Dragons."

"Get off me!" Casey shoved him away good-naturedly and put a hand protectively over the wound, hiding it from view. "I was gonna patch it up at home."

"Ya should see the other guy." Raph crossed his arms and gave a small grin directed at Casey.

"The Purple Dragons?" Angel asked. Casey noticed a change in her face, as she made a slight grimace.

"Happen to be rippin' off every store in half the city," Raph commented. "Plus, they've been goin' after some shipments at the docks."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm so surprised," she said sarcastically. She rubbed the toe of her worn sneaker against the crack in the sidewalk and peered up at them, frowning, arms crossed. "Is it like a new record for them or something?"

"Yeah, it is," Casey said wearily. "I've never seen them this active. Or this obvious."

"Maybe it was their New Year's resolution. Knock off more convenience stores," Angel quipped. "Whatever it is, I'm done with them. If I never have to hear the name Purple Dragon again, I'll be happy."

She looked away from Casey, swallowing thickly and Casey shared a glance with Raph, wondering if she was keeping something from them.

"Angel..." he began, but Angel cut him off.

"NO!" she shouted, waving a hand to emphasize her point. "I'm fine! You want to worry about me? Then do me and the whole city a big favor and clean up the Purple Dragons!"

Casey felt his mouth drop open, surprised at her vehemence. Beside him, Raph stirred, looking startled.

He took a step toward her, but she backed away, then darted away. "Angel! Wait!" Casey instinctively reached a hand out to stop her, but she was already gone, swallowed up in the cavernous darkness of the alleyway. "Geez." Casey brought a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Kid moves like a deer," he muttered. He exchanged a glance with Raph. "What the _heck_ is goin' on with her?"

 **A/N Thanks for getting this far. The next update should come sometime in October... hopefully.**


	3. The Boy With the Dragon Tattoo

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TMNT, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it...

 **A/N** I am really sorry it took me so long to update. =( Anyway, to answer a question by one of my reviewers, I wasn't planning on turning this into a romance, but I did have a lot in mind for a brother/sister type friendship between Raph and Angel. I hope that's okay with you. And, despite the chapter name , this has nothing to do with "The girl with the Dragon tattoo." Just wanted to be clear on that. I hadn't even heard of it until my dad saw me starting this chapter and said he hoped it had nothing to do with that... Anyway, thank you to anyone who opened up onto this little story and decided to read it. It means a lot.

Angel's hair flew out behind her like two streamers as she sprinted down the dark alleyway. Even as she ran, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

There always had to be that one alley with the hopelessly unbearable stench, worse than normal.

The toe of her sneaker caught on some of the debris lying strewn throughout the alley and she stumbled forward, catching herself against the alley wall. Stopping there, she leaned back deciding to catch her breath.

Her eyes traveled through her surroundings, taking in every lingering shadow. With a sigh, she tilted her head up, staring at the stars that shone up above all the old apartments that had fallen into disrepair. Each one flickered and twinkled like hundreds of tiny lanterns, contrasting with the dark void of space.

She tore her eyes away and lowered her head.

Feet hit the cement several yards away from her with a barely audible thud and she pushed herself away from the wall, readying herself in a fighting stance.

"Whoa, ease up, Angel." The Asian boy stepped forward, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

Angel dropped her fists. "TY?" she cried, feeling growing outrage. "You _following_ me or something? How many more people I know am I going to run into in one night?" Her arms crossed themselves across her chest as she frowned at him. "Is my brother suddenly gonna appear next to you?"

Ty stuck his hands into the pockets of his ratty jeans and formed his lips into the self-assured smirk she remembered... and hated.

"Nah, it's just me. Relax already!" He grinned wider, not answering the question about following her, and leaned nonchalantly against the wall, the way Angel had been before he showed up.

He shifted his position and Angel's gaze landed on the dragon now tattooed on his upper arm. "So you're a dragon, now?" she asked. A tiny hint of a smirk formed on her face and she tossed her hair back. "I always thought you were too much of a wimp to pass the initiation."

"Looks like I proved you wrong, Angel," he said softly, straightening up, all traces of that arrogant smile wiped completely from his expression. Angel glared at him.

"Just tell me what you want, Ty," she said, feeling impatient. "I'm not going to listen to you gloating."

"Okay, look." He moved a strand of jet black hair out of his eyes. "I just want to know what happened. Why'd you leave the Purple Dragons?" He narrowed his eyes. "We were almost friends. I think we were. Then you left."

"I took the advice of a friend and quit," Angel snapped. She looked pointedly to the purple dragon that might as well have been done in fluorescent ink since it seemed so obvious, so _there_ , even in the dark and at a distance of six feet. "You should have done the same while you were still able!"

She stopped, realizing how much she sounded like Casey.

 _Casey._

Casey, who'd nearly died trying to get her out of the Purple Dragons initiations.

Casey, who she'd just left standing clueless with Raphael... equally clueless.

 _Talk about gratitude_ , her inner voice jeered accusingly. _You get 'em involved in you own mess, avoid 'em for weeks and get irritated when he acts like a good friend._

Even the excuse that she hadn't asked him to get involved, had even told him not to, which wasn't really an excuse, didn't make things any better.

She noticed Ty looking at her curiously, as if he knew there was something on her mind bothering her.

She hoped the expression cleared from her face, because she didn't want Ty wondering.

"You were stupid to go through with it," she scoffed, feeling slightly disoriented. "You can't get a second chance to back out now."

The look in his eyes showed the same arrogance Angel had recognized and despised even when the two of them had tolerated each other enough to be considered friends. "I don't want a second chance." His tone was laced with the sickening tone of self-assurance. "The choice I made was the best one for me." A crooked grin formed on his face as he admired the tattoo that curled like a snake on his upper arm.

"Right. I told you I didn't want to hear you gloat. Wrap this up or I'm leaving, whether you've said what you've wanted to or not." Angel felt disgust well up inside her as she spoke and forced herself to swallow it back down.

"I thought we were talking about what I wanted to say." Ty smirked and tilted his head so that a strand of longish hair fell across his forehead. Angel's mouth molded into a thin line of disapproval and he straightened his face morphing into an uncharacteristic frown. "I saw who you were talking to tonight, Angel and..."

"You _were_ following me," Angel seethed, balling her hands into fists. "Just stay away from me freak!" She took a step away from him and hissed when his hand enclosed around here wrist.

"Angel, stop! Just listen!" he began. Angel spun, twisting her arm away from him and kicking him in the chest.

With a gasp, Ty skidded backwards and nearly lost his footing, barely regaining it before he wound up colliding with a dumpster.

"Are you crazy?" he growled through clenched teeth, looking furiously at her. "Actually let me finish a sentence before you pummel me!" He advanced a step closer, stopping when Angel put her fists up. "Yeah I was following you, but there's a reason I'm trying to talk now. Why do you think I was at your grandma's house earlier?" Angel didn't answer and Ty took it as encouragement. "I'm not following you because I want to. I was _told_ to. Some of the other Purple Dragons are, well, leave it at that they're not happy."

Ty sighed and for a moment Angel realized he was lacking his normal demeanor. There was none of that smugness she had come to believe was customary for him radiating from him. The arrogant glint in his eyes had been replaced by something that she couldn't put a name to.

She felt tempted to leave. To forget about him and the Purple Dragons, but she couldn't.

Angel could feel a lump of unease form inside her stomach and she hated the sudden accusations of cowardice that sprang up inside her mind.

She crossed her arms. "Why are you telling me this, Ty?" she challenged. "I thought you were one of the Purple Dragons and all now."

He looked at her sharply and the old personality was back in his eyes. "I get it, Angel. You don't want anything to do with me _or_ the Purple Dragons, but I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am!"

Angel crossed her arms. "Maybe you're right and I am wrong about you, Ty," she held one of her clenched fists up, "but I don't need you following me! And I especially don't need you thinking you need to protect me from anything!"

Ty wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked at her darkly. "I wouldn't be calling me a freak if I were you, Angel. Not when you're friends with who you are."

"Is that a threat? You think I'm scared of you?"

"I might," Ty whispered. His steady gaze left her face for a moment before he met her eyes again and he backed away. "If I didn't know you better."

...

 _Ty felt the air being forced out of his lungs as he was slammed against the floor. His much stronger opponent yanked his arm painfully behind his back and sat astride him in victory._

The watching Purple Dragons chuckled in amusement.

His ears growing red with embarrassment, he lift his face enough to seek out the one face that might hold something other than scorn on it.

He spotted Angel standing slightly apart from the others, her hands covering her mouth. He almost smiled at the appearance of sympathy from one of the onlookers... until he realized her shoulders were shaking with the laughter she was trying hard to suppress.

His face grew hot and he kept his eyes lowered to the floor as the larger Purple Dragon released the hold he had on his arm and assisted him to his feet.

The unexpected smack on his back almost sent him sprawling forward and that was one more humiliation that he didn't need.

To his surprise, the victor was almost friendly. "Good match, kid, but I beat ya. Try to remember that before you pick another fight." Not bothering to move aside, the heavier man brushed Ty aside as he ambled past him to go join his buddies, nearly jolting Ty for the second time in twelve seconds.

"Excuse you," Ty muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the ends of his longish hair brush his fingertips.

Slowly, he climbed out of the ring, deliberately ignoring Angel.

Glaring at nothing and feeling the full weight of his stung pride resting on his shoulders, he moved away from the other gang members and stood by himself, brooding.

A fist punched him in the arm, right above his elbow, and he grabbed it instinctively, feeling more than a little aggravated. "Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot, feeling sure there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

 **What the heck?**

"You nuts or something, trying to pick a fight with Two Ton like that?" Angel asked in a tone that was both incredulous and amused. "Ya shoulda known the guy would cream ya. He's like an... eighteen wheeler or something." She stood beside him, trying to make light of the situation, but it did little to smooth Ty's ruffled feathers.

Still, he was surprised that she had voluntarily come to talk with him.

Ty snorted and looked away from her, his stung pride a greater force than his desire for friendship, fingering the band that held his hair back from his face.

He found that wearing it like that was helpful and comfortable; it didn't get in his way too much, but he couldn't keep himself from playing with it like a child... or worse... like a girl.

"Don't be such a baby, Ty," Angel teased, sounding just the teeniest bit annoyed. "They may have laughed at you, but they're probably impressed you had the guts to take on Two Ton."

Ty perked up the way a terrier did when it heard its owner get the dog food out. "Really?"

Angel barked a laugh at Ty's eagerness. "Sure, but then, they could also be laughing about the shrimp that tried to take on the shark."

"Thanks a lot," Ty muttered, sarcastically. The sunlight reflected off her purple hair, shining down through the warehouse's skylights and giving it an odd sheen.

She turned to walk away. "Don't take it personally," she called over her shoulder, smirking.

 **Don't take it personally.** The last words echoed in his mind and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

…..

The icy wind tore around Ty's face, pulling, tugging at his hair, trying to whip it around his face. The ever-present smell of salt in the air wafted into his nostrils and he sighed as he fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt.

He glanced around, making sure there was no one around.

There wasn't.

He let his breath out in a shaky sigh... he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it.

"What are you doing here, Squirt?"

Ty bristled, raising his shoulders up in the same way that a cat arches its back. "What is it, Vang?" he muttered, turning around. He'd already proven himself in the initiation. He was getting sick of being treated like an underling.

"I already told you what it was." Vang crossed his arms and the moon glinted off his green hair and causing the scenery behind him to suddenly be illuminated.

Ty let all his breath out through his nose. "You playing sentry or something while the others make off with the goods?" he questioned. "I know what you guys are doing here."

Vang smirked. "And you've come here to help prove yourself? You know what you were supposed to do."

"I already proved myself," Ty ground out through clenched teeth. He had a sudden thought. Something he had decided to keep to himself, but…

He looked Vang straight in the eye. "And I did find something out."

 **A/N** Acknowledgements to my friends Purplehood and Cassandromeda for helping me with this writing.


	4. Below the City Streets

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles, I wouldn't write fanfiction for them.**

 **A/N I know this has taken me forever to update and I'm really, really sorry about that. Anyway, here this is for anyone who might still be reading this. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to get to and I'll be able to start a regular rhythm.**

Raph dropped down through the man hole, landing up to his ankles in dirty water. The tails of his red bandana draped themselves over his shoulder and he pushed them back as he sloshed through the muck until he reached the stone at the side where he could climb out.

He'd done it a million times, but he still couldn't resist a snarl of absolute disgust as he shook his foot, showering the stone with drops of murky water. In his opinion, you could get used to almost anything, but the stuff in the sewer wasn't one of those things. Sure he loved their home and all, but, man, the smell could be awful sometimes.

Reaching up, he grabbed the section of pipe that triggered the trap door leading into their home. It made a high-pitched creak as he pulled it down and there was a low rumbling as the wall split apart into two sections.

After pausing briefly to wonder if anyone was still up at this time of night, he hurried through before they slid shut with another low groan behind him.

Exhaustion hit him with the force of a semi once he was inside the warmth of his home. Raph hadn't realized he was that tired.

His eyes slid to the couch. It was there, so tempting. So warm and inviting. All he had to do was power his legs up and walk on over where he could collapse into the bliss of peaceful oblivion.

Then he remembered the scrapes and bruises (Man, those thugs never went down easy, did they?) he had received during this night's escapade and he realized that, unless he wanted Leo asking questions, he had to patch himself up.

Raph looked once more at the couch and was tempted to let Donnie handle the first aid in the morning. He was too dang tired for any of that medical mumbo jumbo. He could handle Fearless and any and all questions he flung at him.

In the morning.

Or… the afternoon. It depended on when he woke up. After this night, he felt like he could sleep like a rock, well into the course of the day, even if a herd of elephants were stampeding through the Lair.

Even if the Foot blasted their way in with dynamite (however unlikely the chances were that they would ever discover the Lair's location) and a fight to the death ensued.

Even if… if… even if Mikey decided to play one of his stupid video games at full volume and sat on him to do it (after all he would be hogging the couch), he would sleep through it all.

"Yeah, bring it," he mumbled, flinging his pair of sai on the floor and preparing to slump onto the wonderfully soft, amazing couch cushions.

"You are back late." The voice came behind him and Raph spun around, his fists raised, ready to pummel whoever had disturbed him at this dangerous hour. He might be extremely sleep deprived and almost asleep on his feet, but he'd show whoever it was that he could still throw in a good punch. Or two.

His groggy vision cleared in a matter of seconds to reveal a gray furred shape, cloaked with brown.

Raph's fists dropped hastily to his sides. "Er, Sensei," he began awkwardly. "Didn't know ya were still up. Thought it might be, ya know, Mikey, tryin' to get the drop on me or somethin.'"

He slumped onto the couch and dangled his hands between his knees.

"I believe you owe me an explanation, my son. Why are you so late in returning home?" Splinter asked, not exactly scolding, but Raph got the idea that he wasn't too happy about his staying out too late with Casey.

"Oh, so now I'm four again? I can't stay out a little without a babysitter?" he demanded, playing the defiance card even though he already knew how well that worked against Master Splinter.

Splinter's fingers drummed the top of his staff. "Mm-hm. And now why don't you tell me what you were really doing."

Raph flopped backward onto the couch and tried to bury his face underneath his pillow. "Aw, come on Sensei," he complained, though the sound was muffled as it came through the downy stuffing inside. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

For a moment, he thought his father was going to press matters, but then there was a long sigh. "Very well, Raphael. But we _will_ talk about this tomorrow. Don't think that I will forget." Raph slid the pillow off his face enough so that his eyes showed and he watched as Splinter disappeared into his dojo, probably to meditate or something until morning.

Raph grunted as he placed the pillow under his head and turned over, betting that he'd be able to escape the Lair before Splinter insisted on having their "talk."

Once, just once, before he went to sleep did his thoughts travel back to Angel and he found himself wondering just what exactly was going on with her.

 **A/N I know this was short, but hopefully the next update will be a bit longer. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	5. Talking to Casey

**A/N I know it's been a long time since I last updated this since I haven't been sure what exactly I was going to do with it. Fortunately, I seem to be back on track with this story. :) Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited in the time since I published the first story.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own TMNT. :(**

 **Chapter Four: Talking to Casey**

The night before, Angel had gotten back at around three in the morning having spent most of the night outside. She had collapsed into her bed, barely aware of anything except anger at Ty and remorse for the way she had treated Casey.

And now she was doing the dishes.

Or putting them away at least. And not by choice either.

Her grandmother had decided to not mention her leaving by night, probably because she knew that nothing she said would change what Angel did at this point, and instead had asked her to put the dishes away. Maybe it was a penalty for sneaking out, even though she thought that what happened last night didn't exactly fit the criteria for "sneaking." That would make this a punishment that "technically" wasn't a punishment. The other possibility was that she just wanted some help which Angel was all too happy to give her.

The dish towel was already damp, but there weren't any other clean ones for her to use so she just continued wiping the cloth almost mechanically. Angel was suddenly aware of her grandmother's presence behind her, the giveaway being the soft sound of slippered feet on the dirty carpet. Automatically, Angel tensed without turning around. She didn't want a lecture right now.

To her relief, one never came, but her grandmother's silent presence behind her did nothing to make her feel more comfortable.

Growing more and more irritated, Angel gritted her teeth, putting a plate away with perhaps a little more force than she should have.

"That belonged to your great-grandmother, Angel." Her grandmother's tone was neither harsh, nor even reproving, but for Angel, it was like putting a lit match on an already smoldering fire.

She whirled. "I don't need you watching me the whole time, Grandma!"

Her grandmother didn't react except for a slight widening of her eyes, which only served to make Angel feel guiltier.

That, in its own turn, only served to make her more irritated.

There was silence and Angel determined her grandmother was coming up with a response. Huffing, she turned away and roughly ran the cloth over the last bowl, shoving it into its place in the cabinet before she heard footsteps walking back down the hallway. The familiar shriek of rusty hinges told her that her grandmother had entered her bedroom and there was a groan from the bed springs as weight was added to the top of them.

Angel froze, wondering how her grandmother was feeling, and guilt tugged a little at her heart. "Grandma, I'm sorry," she whispered softly, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at the door her grandmother had left through and almost immediately wanted to follow her. She needed to apologize and let her know that none of this was her fault and that she was being the best grandmother she could possibly be. It would be best to wait, though.

Nothing would be helped if she barged in on her grandmother when the woman was in a foul mood at her. That would only cause added strain to their relationship.

 _Tap, tap._

The sound of someone rapping on the sliding glass door leading to the fire escape cut into her thoughts and, considering last night's events, caused her to jump, nearly dropping the plate she had been about to put away. "Damn it!" she cursed before she could stop herself and she slid the plate back into the sink. She was nearly done with the task anyway. It wasn't like they had many dishes in the first place. Her hand closed around the handle of a relatively large kitchen knife since there was no way she was approaching that door unarmed. Stalking forward, the knife partially raised in an offensive position, ready to strike should the unexpected visitor be threatening.

Angel didn't think she had it in her to be a killer, but if it came down to self-defense, she wasn't going down easy.

 _Tap, tap, tap… taptaptaptap!_

Whoever was there was getting impatient. Closing the distance between herself and the door, Angel thrust it open, raising the knife…

"Whoa! Angel! Down, girl! Who answers the door armed with a knife?"

" _Casey?!_ " she gasped, leaping back. "What the hell?" Hastily, she dropped the knife to her side and merely gawked in disbelief.

The answer she received was a goofy grin. "In the flesh." A pause. Then, "Sooo, any reason you looked like you were going to skewer me? 'Cuz for a second there I thought you really were. And if you did, then April would likely kill me all over again for getting myself killed in the first place. _After_ she came after you, that is."

Angel felt anger retake its place and she scowled at him, crossing her arms, knife and all. "Maybe because I didn't know it was you trying to break the glass. What's the matter, Jones? You never heard of a front door?"

"Thing is, I don't think your landlord really likes me. Decided to come back here rather than tryin' to sneak past him and risk getting kicked out."

"Sneaking around? You're getting to be a bad influence, Casey. Don't let my grandma find out about that. She'd probably never let me see you again."

"She asked me to look out for you, remember that?"

"Uh huh. That was before you turned to the dark side."

"The dark side? What? Angel, I've _always_ been this way."

Angel shook her head, trying and failing to keep an amused smirk off her face. "Forget it, Jones. What are you here for anyway?" She raised a finger to stop him from speaking. "I'm guessing you're not here to rob us, so out with it."

"Robbery?" Casey held his hands up in a placating gesture, while his face took on a hurt, although fake, expression. "What do you take me for? A crook? Actually, I came to check on you."

"Me?" Something unpleasant thudded in Angel's chest as she recalled her hostile behavior from the night before. Caught up in their banter, she had completely forgotten all about it.

"Yeah, Angel. I haven't seen you since after the whole incident with the Purple Dragons until last night and it's no secret you acted odd and all." Angel almost snorted at that. Odd was an understatement. Try downright venomous. She held it back though. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Angel was quiet, not quite sure yet how she was going to say things. "Can I at least come in?" Casey tried again and, this time, Angel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow as one corner of her lips quirked upwards in a smile.

Stepping aside, she allowed Casey to enter, before sliding the door shut.

"Angel, listen, I'm serious when I say I worry about you," Casey said, plopping himself down in the most convenient chair and dropping his bag of miscellaneous crime fighting gear on the floor next to it.

Angel placed the knife on the small counter, then hoisted herself up so that she was seated facing Casey. "You know you almost died last time you tried to help me," she reminded him.

Casey's eyebrows furrowed. "You're still upset about that? I thought that was, you know, past and everything? Ancient history?"

Angel shrugged. "Not the kind of thing you forget easily."

"Yeah, well, forget it, because the rest of us already have. I mean it, Angel. Dwelling on something like this won't change the fact that it happened."

"That's surprisingly wise coming from you. Whatever happened to you talkin' with your fists?"

"Been hangin' with Master Splinter at the Lair." Casey leaned back in the chair, arms folded behind his head, looking decidedly pleased with himself.

Angel frowned. Master Splinter? Lair? _What?_

Casey's grin faded. "Right. You're new to the whole mutant turtle thing. Guess you haven't exactly been filled in on all the details, huh?"

"I hope you're planning on getting around to that sometime, Casey. I hate being left in the dark about stuff like this."

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it someday," Casey reassured her.

"I'd better," Angel muttered, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward slightly.

"You still never answered my question," Casey reminded her. "You been avoiding me or somethin'?"

Angel looked away briefly. "I'm just… " She stopped mid-sentence and glared suspiciously at Casey. "You giving me the third degree here?"

"I'm being your friend, Angel. Isn't this what friends do?"

Ignoring the question, she said, "Seems weird that the Dragons would forget about everything, just like that," Angel said. "Doesn't it? Wouldn't have figured they were the forgiving type." She said the last bit with a disbelieving snort, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Casey snorted, fingering the handle of one of his bats. "They're not."

"So where are they?"

Casey blinked. "What?"

"Where are they if they never forgive? They've already got a grudge against you, Case. You and your mutant friends have gotten in their way before-trust me, I've heard them talk- and after crashing their little initiation party…"

"The Dragons hate us. It's no big secret," Casey answered. Once more, the grin found its way onto his face. Like having a gang after your heads was something to be proud of. Likely, he thought it was, but, then, Casey had always been weird. His choice of friends was a testament to that fact.

She cocked her head to the side as she continued. "…it's a surprise that they haven't gone after you already. Plus, it won't take them long to guess that I was the one who led the turtles there."

Casey's eyes widened and he sat up straight in his chair. "They're planning something," he said. There was no doubt in his voice. He knew what he was talking about.

Angel weighed her next words carefully. "One of the initiates followed me last night," she finally ended up saying. She left out the part about her knowing him. For now, that stayed a secret.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "And you never said anything?"

"Didn't know till after I left you guys last night. He came here last night though. My grandmother spoke with him. Said he was looking for me."

"Friend of yours?" Casey snorted.

"Please. Like I was ever a 'friend' to one of those Dragons," Angel scoffed, putting on an offended air at the idea.

"I don't know, Angel." Casey raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That was a long time ago!" Angel snapped, hopping off the counter. Changing the subject and deciding on a tactic resembling hospitality, she said, "You've been here a while. Want something to eat?"

Casey looked a bit sheepish. "Got any of your grandmother's cookies around?"

"There's some in the fridge."

"Then yes! Er," he corrected himself hastily, "yes, please, I mean."

Angel couldn't hold back a laugh. "This April girl's teachin' you manners. You were never this polite when I first met you."

"She wouldn't let me eat otherwise. And her cooking rivals your grandma's. As I recall, though, you're manners were worse."

"I'll always be worse then you, Casey." Angel grabbed the plate out of the fridge and chucked the first cookie at his head.

Casey grabbed for the cookie, missing it, so that it met its mark on the side of his forehead, afterwards landing in his lap. "Hope yer plannin' on sweepin' up the crumbs, cuz I ain't doin' it," he said cheerfully. "Toss me another one, will ya?"

Pursing her lips into a thin line, Angel hurled the next one at him. Prepared, Casey snagged it before it could connect with his head. "Aimin' for the head, are we?" he complains with a mouth stuffed full of cookie.

"Shut up. You asked for it remember?" Angel hoisted herself back onto the counter, crossing her legs and taking one of the cookies for herself. It was a wise thing to do as Casey momentarily hopped out of his seat and claimed the entire plate as his own.

"Ba' to the prev's top'c." Casey had trouble forming the words with his mouth full of cookie and Angel was seriously tempted to take back her comment regarding his manners. _Seems as if nothing really_ has _changed_ , she decided with the sort of fondness one would feel for an older sibling. He coughed, swallowing down the mouthful and grabs another one of the plate. "Back to the previous topic," he repeats more clearly, because, no, a plateful of cookies doesn't just make you forget about one of the most vicious street gangs that the city has to offer. "Did the guy following you say anythin'? Y'know, _after_ you wised up and realized he was followin' you?"

Once more, Angel found herself wondering what to say. Mentioning the warning would most likely lead to the confession that she knew Ty and she had already decided to keep that detail to herself. Angel folded her arms in an expression akin to defiance, scowling at the wall to her left.

"Maybe…"

"Out with it, Squirt."

Angel nearly choked on her cookie as she squawked with indignation at the nickname. "What did you…?"

"Just… out with it already."

"Fine." Angel shifted uncomfortably, glaring at him for making her talk. "He warned me to watch my back." That was, essentially, the truth and it sounded enough like an anonymous threat that she didn't need to explain about Ty.

Casey leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped between his leg. Half a cookie was still hanging from his mouth and he took a moment to remove it. "A threat? And you didn't, I don't know, find that remotely concerning?"

"I don't need you looking after me, Casey."

"You forgetting that's my job?"

"Your _job_ is dressing up in a hockey mask and beating the crap out of Dragons, not hounding me."

"I'm not hounding you."

"Yes," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "you are."

"Angel." He spoke slowly. "I. Am. No…" The front door creaked open, interrupting him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Angel?" Her grandmother's voice had both their eyes widening.

"She's home," Angel whispered. Casey nearly choked on his current mouthful of cookies.

Regaining his composure, he swallowed the cookie, before answering. "So? She loves me."

"Angel?" Her grandmother entered the room, a bag of groceries in her arms. "Angel, what…?" She caught sight of Casey who, at this point, had devoured at least half the entire thing of cookies.

Casey leaned back easily, attempting nonchalance. "Hey!" he greeted, a wide grin spreading all the way to his ears. It was the smile of a guilty child, caught in the midst of doing something wrong, an _I ate nearly all your cookies, but please don't kill me_ smile and Angel decided she would never get tired of seeing that look on Casey's face.

She slid off the counter, because, of course, there was a rule against sitting on top of that too. Her grandmother turned her gaze on her. Angel froze in place.

Crap. Her grandmother never did miss a single detail. Still, the look she gave her was more tired than angry and Angel once again felt something tugging on her heart. "Hey, Grandma," she said, more subdued than she had been while going back and forth with Casey.

"Angel." Her grandmother placed the paper bag on the counter. Her eyes drifted over to Casey and, then, to the half devoured plate of cookies. Casey, at least, looked more than a little sheepish. She cast a questioning look between the two of them.

"Caught him breaking in through the back," Angel informed her. She smirked halfheartedly, even though she normally would have sent a look his way. The indignant sputter that came from Casey as he leaped, or tried to leap, out of the chair made her smile more genuine. Halfway out of the chair, he seemed to decide it wasn't worth the effort and sank back down.

"I was _not_ breaking in!" he protested indignantly. "That's the kind of thing I stop, not commit!"

"Uh huh." Angel would have thrown another cookie had there been one available and since all remaining cookies were next to Casey, she couldn't really decide to up and grab one.

"It's been some time since you came by, Casey." Ignoring the back and forth between them, she grabbed the plate of cookies without commenting on the amount left and whisked it back into the kitchen.

"You, uh, you make some great cookies," Casey answered weakly, the left side of his mouth twisting into a half-grin. It kind of reminded Angel of the characters you sometimes saw on TV. He stood up, slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

"Thinking of leaving, young man?" Her grandmother turned on Casey, her tone stern, though the faintest upward motion of the corner of her lips betrayed her mirth.

"Actually," Casey said, "I was wondering if I could take Angel with me."

Angel raised her eyebrows. This was the first she'd heard of _that_ request. _Didn't think to mention that when we were together, huh?_ she thought. Telepathy didn't exist, but she still directed the thought at him.

Or… maybe telepathy did actually exist. After all, if there were mutant turtles running around in the sewers, who knew what else was out there? There… there might even be giant _rats_ running around in the sewers. She could just picture that. Rats and turtles.

What did he think they were going to do anyway? Attack the Dragons? In the middle of the day? And hadn't they just been talking about avoiding them?

Still, she at least could feel grateful. After all, she didn't really enjoy staying cooped up. If she was going to be hanging out with Casey, well, then what was the problem with that?

Her grandmother didn't answer and Angel recognized hesitation when she saw it. "I'll take care of her," Casey urged. "There's just something… going on."

Angel's eyes widened and she shook her head at Casey. Her grandmother knew nothing of her attempt to get initiated into a gang. She'd rather it stay that way.

"It might be best for Angel to hang somewhere else. I know a place," Casey continued. He narrowed his eyes at Angel. He'd gotten the message, but he didn't seem very happy about it.

"Angel's a teenager… What could possibly…?" Her grandmother sounded bewildered. Angel didn't blame her. She'd probably be pretty bewildered too if somebody started babbling the way Casey is. She made note to punch him in the nose if he ever was that confusing and unclear with her. The thought almost made her smirk. _Almost._

Instead, she sort of snorted under her breath, which earned her a glare from her grandmother. Angel shrugged innocently and gestured at Casey.

"You want Angel to… leave?" Her grandmother looks between them as if their faces hold the answers she wants, but they don't. Why did her grandmother have to say "leave?" She made it sound so… permanent.

"No," Angel said, "not 'leave.'" She stops. How can she explain something when she had no idea what exactly is going on herself. She had an idea. Casey wanted her away from the Purple Dragons.

She decided then and there that she really _was_ going to punch Casey in the nose for not bringing this up earlier. Or… maybe not in the nose. That might be taking things a little too far. The arm would be better by far. Hard too. He deserved that much at least.

Casey had already come closer and was extending one hand in a reassuring manner. "Yeah, not leaving. Well, actually, yes leaving. Not permanent or anything. It's just… really important that Angel find somewhere else to stay right now. It's, y'know, temporary." There he went again, speaking vaguely. Although, could Angel really blame him since he was respecting the fact that she didn't want her grandmother to know about her recent association with the Purple Dragons?

There was a lot she still needed to sort out.

"It has to do with the boy who showed up last night," Angel said slowly, gauging her grandmother's expression. She jumped up, before her grandmother could ask any questions. "I-I'm gonna be fine. I promise. I've had to take care of myself for a while, remember? I can do it."

For a moment, her grandmother stared at her. Angel could see a million thoughts flitting across her face and she wondered which one was going to be spoken aloud. Instead, her grandmother didn't say anything and surprised her by wrapping her into a tight hug. "Angel, promise me," she whispered into her ear. "Promise me you haven't gotten involved in…" she broke off for a moment, composing herself, and didn't finish the sentence. "Not like your father. I don't want you to end up like him." Her grandmother's voice was so heartbroken that Angel was harshly reminded that she had already lost a son, not to death, but to addiction and who knew what else. Angel swallowed and leaned into the hug, wrapping her arms around her grandmother's shoulders.

"I'm not, I promise," she answered. Her grandmother's arms tightened around her for a moment before releasing her and she could sense Casey shifting awkwardly behind her. Angel didn't have it in her to be embarrassed.

Angel could see the conflicting emotions in her grandmother's face before she finally sighed. "I'm trusting you," was all she said, before taking a step back and glancing at Casey.

Casey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know." Angel glared at him, but he seemed sincere enough. She silently let it go, feeling herself deflate.

"Be careful," her grandmother said.

XxXxXxXxX

It was amazing, Angel reflected as she took in the streets around them, how somethings could change so drastically overnight. At night, these streets were filled with teenaged punks looking for something to vandalize or gang members on the prowl. And then there were the idiots like Casey who ran around all night with mutant turtles and baseball bats, trying to whack them all on the head. And now… in daylight… they were still unkempt, but graffiti seemed less menacing and it was hard to imagine that a mugging could, and sometimes would, happen no farther then two blocks from where she lived.

Speaking of Casey… Angel tuned back into whatever "speech" it was that he was trying to make. Casey had never quite been one for words. "…really oughta tell her about… well, you know… everything. After all, she's probably been worried sick about you and… OW!" He broke off and rubbed the sore spot on his bicep, giving Angel a baleful stare.

"And _that's_ for being, you know, confusing." Angel jammed her hands into her pockets and sauntered ahead, purposefully putting an extra spring into her step.

"Confusing? Give a guy a break, will ya?" Casey sent another glare her way.

"Next time, if you have something in mind, tell me, okay? Don't spring it on Grandma last minute like that."

"Oh, uh, that." Casey had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that. I was gonna say somethin' earlier, but then… well, it didn't come out 'till your grandma came home."

"You still should have told me!" Angel cried, exasperated. She paused. Then, "Thanks anyway."

"Thanks?" Casey sounded a little bewildered and Angel turned an irritated glance at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Don't sound so surprised. I mean it. It's for… talking to her like that."  
"It's April's."

"What?" Angel spun around to face him, wondering just how much of her surprise was showing on her face. She supposed, though, she shouldn't be surprised. After all where else would he bring her? Unless he had some sort of secret base of operations she didn't know about and, knowing Casey, that wouldn't be too surprising. Angel remembered him mentioning "The Lair." What _else_ did he have up his sleeve?

"April's place. That's where we're goin.'"

"And… does she know? About your 'idea?'" Angel refocused her attention on the matter at hand.

To his credit, Casey didn't squirm, but instead set his jaw firmly and marched ahead. "I didn't get the idea until you said you'd run into the guy last night. April… doesn't really like unannounced guests, but… if it has to with the Dragons… She'll understand. Trust me. She will."

"You really acted on a whim, didn't you?" Angel shook her head, but then her expression softened. "Thank you."

"What friends do, ain't it?" Casey answered gruffly. "Anyways, I promised your grandma…"

Angel's eyes widened in shock and she turned on Casey, blocking his path. "What the?" Casey stopped short to avoid walking into her and, almost against her will, Angel's hands grasped both his arms.

"Casey! My grandma! What about _her_?"

"Angel." Casey carefully pried her death grip off his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I already thought about that. She'll be fine. If they worked that way, they'd have gone after April." When Angel didn't appear to be completely convinced, he continued, "Look, I'll ask Leo and the others to watch the place just to be safe, but it's best that _you_ stay away for now."

Angel opened her mouth to respond, but instead pursed her lips, frowning at him.

Suddenly… "Behind you!" Angel shouted, face morphing into a panicked expression and Casey didn't think, just reacted. This was something he was used to.

Automatically reaching back and pulling out a hockey stick, he shifted his position, pivoting on one foot, so that he was facing in the new direction, ready to beat the living daylights out of whoever dared mess with Casey Jones.

The man standing in front of them was large. So was the bat he had slung over his shoulder, which he grasped with both hands, swinging if forward so that is was now positioned in front of him. What drew Angel's attention, however, was the dragon tattoo that was stood out on his cheek and then curled down around his neck. "Well, well," he said, an ugly smile appearing on his face as several more figures joined him, "looks like we just stumbled across two of our least favorite people."


	6. Trouble Finds Us

**A/N I am** ** _so sorry_** **this took so long to upload and that it's such a short update at that. I'm trying to rekindle the inspiration I had for this story and... it seems to be working. So far anyway.**

 **There have been some slight changes though, since I've been going over this in my head again. Most of the changes are to events that have not yet happened yet, but the most important change would be to the time line. Back in the A/N to chapter two, I said that these chapters took place about a week or two before the prologue... Well that sorta changed. Now I'm going to say that it's around a day, XD. I'll have to go back to that A/N and change it when I have the then... chapter four... when I wrote that I had a clear idea of where I was going with it and I hope I still have that idea... somewhere. In any case, I'm going to try and bring in the turtles next chapter.**

 **Acknowledgements go to Merritt and Purplehood for being amazing, encouraging best friends as always. :D You guys are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure I've said this before, but I don't own TMNT and it's unlikely that I ever will. :(**

"Well, well, looks like we just stumbled across two of our least favorite people."

Angel clenched her hands into fists, lips drawn back in a snarl as she glared at the Dragon. Casey slid the hockey mask in place over his face. "Yeah? Nice guys like you having enemies? I'm surprised."

The man frowned, before his smirk was back in place. "Funny, wise guy. Want to see how well you can joke with a fractured skull?"

"Tempting, but no thanks. I like my head in one piece," Casey answered as the gang member swiftly swung the bat forward and he brought his hockey stick up to block the blow. In a quick move, he brought the end of the stick up, ramming it into the man's gut. The Dragon staggered back, eyes wide, clutching his stomach, as he struggled to regain his breath.

It was almost as if that was the signal for them to attack and they surged forward at once. Casey glanced once at Angel, making sure she was near him, and Angel felt herself somewhat annoyed by the gesture. It wasn't as if she had never been in street fights before. In fact, she'd used to get into them all the time in her old neighborhood.

With a roar of fury, another gangster lunged for him from the side, aiming a punch for his temple and Casey barely managed to jump back in times to narrowly avoid taking the blow.

His fist's momentum kept the surprised man moving, even when he realized that his target was longer where he wanted him to be, and Casey quickly brought the hockey stick down on the thug's head.

One down and… Casey made a quick, mental survey of their opponents…make that… quite a few more to go. Yeah, this day had taken a very sudden downhill turn. "Yo, aren't you Dragons supposed to be nocturnal or something?" Try some bantering. See if he could catch them off guard.

Or maybe he was just being a fool.

He took a step back and narrowed his eyes, wishing he had his hockey mask in place. No matter how many times April told him that the thing (and he resented her use of the word ' _thing_.') made him look ridiculous, he _knew_ it was intimidating.

Beside him, Angel suddenly gasped as her air supply was cut off, caused by one of the gang members behind her grabbing at the hood of her ripped sweatshirt and yanking backwards. She stumbled back a few steps before lashing out with her foot and someone cried out in shock and pain as her heel made contact with flesh a second before the fabric was released.

Angel spun around to finish the job, but the man had recovered himself slightly, managing to leap several paces back. Once more getting into a ready stance, the Dragon grinned wickedly, clenching his hands into fists and seemingly asking her to _try_ to mess with him again.

Angel felt her lips curl into a sneer. What this guy _really_ needed was someone to bring him back down to his own level, and sure, she had learned a few things during her last encounter with the Dragons, but the martial arts skills she had picked up on the streets had never left her. And what she could see was that this guy was one short step away from literally _asking_ for it.

She was in the process of lunging forward, when Casey's hand caught hold of hers and spun her around. In that one brief instant, her momentum was redirected and she found herself being dragged alongside of Casey.

"Casey?" she gasped out. She yanked her hand out of his grasp, knowing that the two of them staying connected would only serve to slow them down. "What was that?"

Instead of answering, Casey pushed her forward so hard that she nearly stumbled and then stopped dead in his tracks, while she swiftly regained her footing.

Casey sent her a look. "Now's not the time, Angel. We gotta move!"

Angel sent him an incredulous glare. "We're _running?_ "

"Unless you want to be roadkill, then yeah."

She dared to look behind them. Several of the downed Dragons were picking themselves up off the ground… and none of them look happy. They'd have bruises to show for this encounter, most definitely, but obviously she and Casey hadn't hit them quite as hard as they thought they had.

Her eyes went wide, before Casey was tugging at her arm again. " _Move!_ " he said with an urgency she hadn't heard from him in a long time. She turned, following his lead.

" _Where_ are we going?" she hissed.

"I have some ideas."

"Those ideas had better be good ones!"

Casey didn't answer, instead stopping so suddenly that she nearly collided with him. "Wha…!" she gasped, sliding to a stop.

"Listen," Casey said, grabbing both her arms and forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "I need you to keep going."

"Of _course_ I'm going to keep going! What are you talk…" Her eyes widened as it hit her. "No! I am _not_ leaving you!" She tore her arms out of his grip, slamming her fist down on his chest. "No!"

Casey caught her wrists. "Just _go!_ I need you to get to April. If we both go, they follow." He released his grip on her wrists and yanked a hockey stick from his back.

"Casey…!"

"April," Casey repeated. "You know where she is. Get to April. Tell her to call the turtles."

There was a burning intensity in his eyes when he looked at her and, maybe that was why she did as he asked, but, when he shoved her away, she found herself stumbling forward without so much as a word in protest.

Casey, Casey, Casey. His name repeated itself in her mind as she tearfully pounded on the back door in that alleyway, not willing to risk being seen by going to the front.

For what seemed like the longest time, no one came to the door. Please, April, please be home.

She had no idea how to find the turtles without April, no idea what would happen to Casey if she didn't.

"Who's there?"

Angel pressed her face against the wood, searching for something that would make her known as a friend. "A-April?"

There was a pause and, for a moment, she was afraid that no one was going to come to the door.

"How do you know my name?


End file.
